A Magical Christmas
by The Write Knight
Summary: A USUK fic that takes place in the Harry Potter world. There are no Harry Potter characters involved in this fic but its all love!


A Magical Christmas

A Pottertalia USUK fic. Pairing: Sixth Year Gryffindor! Alfred x Seventh Year Slytherin! Arthur.

Disclaimer: Yaoi (boy on boy love) and sex

Alfred awoke to light shining through his dormitory window. He blinked a few times and stretched to get the rest of the sleep out of his body that was soon replaced by excitement. Today was December 25th, Christmas day. Today was the day that he and his boyfriend, Arthur, would finally have some alone time. Alfred quickly jumped out of bed and dressed quickly before writing a quick note, folding it into a paper airplane, and enchanting it to fly down to his boyfriend in the Slytherin dorm. Alfred grabbed the present that he had carefully wrapped for his boyfriend and walked down to the common room. No one was to be seen as everyone else had gone home for the holidays. Everyone except Arthur and himself, Arthur refused to go home to his demeaning elder brothers and Alfred refused to go home to an empty house. As Alfred walked out of the common room, he remembered how he and Arthur had started dating.

From his first day at Hogwarts, Alfred was infatuated with Arthur Kirkland. Although he was a year above him and a Slyhterin, Arthur seemed different from the rest. Arthur was always found either in the library or in one of the courtyards studying, he was never arrogant about his status of being a pure blood or being a Slytherin, and when ever he saw another Slytherin bullying a muggle-born, or anyone for that matter, he always stepped in and stopped them by saying something along the lines of, "Will you stop being such an indignant ass?" or "You're such a bloody wanker. Just leave the poor kid alone." Alfred knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins were not supposed to get along but he didn't care.

After his first year, Alfred worked up the Gryffindor courage to try and get Arthur's attention. But, his attempts to impress the Slytherin by casting complex enchantments, transfiguring boring objects into objects that Arthur would like, and trying to understand what an animagus was so he could become one was futile. Finally, in Alfred's third year his friends Gilbert Beilschmidt, a fellow third year Gryffindor, Francis Bonnefoy a fourth year Hufflepuff, and Mathieu Williams, Alfred's twin brother and a third year Ravenclaw, agreed to help Alfred gain Arthur's affections.

They started with trying to impress him by getting Alfred on the quidditch team, which they succeeded in easily as Alfred was an accomplished flyer. Alfred was recruited as a chaser and he quickly became one of the best chasers that were currently on the team. When Mathieu found out that Arthur was unmoved by Alfred's achievement, they moved onto trying to impress Arthur by doing something that did intrigue him, potions.

Alfred decided to make Baruffio's Brain Elixir, a potion that would increase his brain power. When he finished it, he brought some in a vial with him and Gilbert to the court yard where Arthur was reading. When Alfred felt he was close enough he loudly proclaimed that he had completed the potion. When Alfred saw that Arthur was looking at them and listening, he loudly explained to Gilbert how he made it and that he was going to try it. As Alfred drank it, Arthur ran up to them and screamed, "Stop!" As soon as Alfred took the potion, he turned a ghastly pale and collapsed.

The next thing that Alfred remembered was waking up in the hospital wing feeling horrible, Mathieu was asleep in the chair next to his bed and Madam Pomfrey explained that the only reason he was alive was because Arthur had an antidote in his bag that he had brewed in case there ever was a situation like that. Alfred felt dread fill his body as Madam Pomfrey told him how he had basically poisoned himself. Alfred thought that he had made a complete fool of himself in front of his crush and that Arthur would never look at him again. But when Arthur came to visit him in the hospital wing the next day and told him how stupid but brave he was, Alfred sucked in his pride and told Arthur the truth. Arthur was surprised to say the least but was flattered none the less. When Alfred asked Arthur to go to Hogsmede with him, he thought he was going to be turned down flat. But, to his surprise, Arthur blushed adorably and accepted as long as he promised never to brew another potion with out him there.

That was the beginning of a long, beautiful relationship and soon Alfred's crush turned to love. Alfred smiled as he walked towards the room of requirement and looked at the box he held in his hands. It was beautifully wrapped in shiny red paper with a green bow tied around it. He looked at the wall and hoped that he could find a place he could be alone with Arthur and the doors to the room of requirement appeared. Alfred stepped inside surprised to see a huge Christmas tree, a fire place, two large red lounge chairs, and a red love seat by the fire place with Arthur sitting on it reading. Alfred smiled and walked farther into the room, "Merry Christmas Artie."

Arthur looked up from his book and smiled at Alfred, "You're late, git." Alfred chuckled as he sat beside Arthur and handed him the gift. "Yeah, but I brought you a gift." Alfred said as he kissed Arthur lovingly. Arthur blushed and motioned to a gift under the Christmas tree. "And I got you one too." Arthur replied. Alfred picked up the gift and noticed Arthur watching him expectantly. Alfred grinned and started tearing open his gift greedily. Inside the box sat a Bogomil Levski jersey along with two tickets to the next quidditch world cup. Alfred smiled as wide as a Cheshire cat and hugged Arthur close. "I love it so much Arthur! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alfred exclaimed while kissing Arthur all over his face. Arthur blushed and pushed Alfred off although he had a smile on his face, "Stop it you git!"

Arthur said as he turned to his gift and slowly started to open it, taking great care in opening the present as delicately as possible. Inside the box was a small caldron that had other smaller wrapped presents inside it. Arthur smiled as he unwrapped several small vials of ingredients that he needed. Finally he reached the bottom to find a small wrapped box. Arthur slowly started to unwrap the box, not noticing how tense his boyfriend was beside him. The box was small and covered in velvet, and Arthur gasped as he opened it. Inside was a silver ring with two small diamonds on it. Arthur turned to Alfred with a shocked expression as Alfred knelt to one knee and took Arthur's hand, "Arthur Ignatius Kirkland," Alfred started shakily, "I love you more then life itself. And I know that you will be graduating at the end of this year and I have one more to go, but I also know that I will never love another person. Will you please give me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears started to fall from Arthur's eyes as he nodded, "Yes, Alfred. Yes I will marry you." Alfred hugged Arthur close and kissed him passionately and Arthur kissed back with equal passion. Alfred grinned and placed the gifts on the floor as Arthur blushed but kissed Alfred again. Alfred climbed onto the loveseat and pushed Arthur back so he was lying down and started kissing and sucking his neck. Arthur blushed and released a small moan as Alfred kept kissing at his neck. While Alfred was kissing him, Arthur pulled off his sweater and worked on unbuttoning Alfred's shirt. Alfred, tired of just Arthur's neck, soon started kissing down Arthur's torso. Alfred kissed down Arthur's chest to his nipples and started sucking licking at the left nub as he tweaked the other nipple with his fingers, eliciting lustful moans from his lover. As the small bud perked up Alfred moved to the other one, treating it the same way and earning the same response.

As the other bud perked, Alfred kissed down his lover's body and licked inside his navel before pulling off Arthur's tightening pants and boxers and throwing them to the floor. Alfred looked greedily at Arthur's erect member before licking it. Arthur let out a throaty moan as Alfred soon took his member into his mouth and sucking it. Alfred sucked and licked at Arthur's length, paying special attention to the tip. Arthur's moans only grew louder as he neared his release, but before he could reach his euphoria Alfred pulled his head away with a mischievous smirk. Arthur let out an aggravated groan as Alfred removed his own pants and briefs. As Alfred repositioned himself he placed three fingers near Arthur's wanting mouth, "Suck." He commanded lightly. Arthur gladly sucked on Alfred's fingers making sure to be as erotic and sexy as he possibly could for his lover. Alfred watched with a blush on his face as his lover licked and sucked at his fingers as if he was taking in his own member.

Soon, the show wasn't enough for Alfred and he removed his fingers from Arthur's mouth and placed them at Arthur's wanting entrance. Alfred teased Arthur's entrance lightly before sliding one finger in slowly as not to hurt him. Arthur moaned as Alfred twisted his finger around searching for the one thing that would make his lover scream his name. He knew he found it as Arthur moaned loudly and arched his back. Smirking, Alfred added another finger and started to make a scissor motion with his fingers to stretch his lover better. Finally Alfred added his third finger and started stroking at Arthur's sweet spot, trying to remember exactly where it was. As Alfred moved his fingers, Arthur was writhing in pleasure, so close to his release again, but before he could come Alfred removed his fingers and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Arthur groaned again but the groan was only half lived as a painful moan took its place. Alfred pushed himself into Arthur quickly, knowing from experience that if he took it slow Arthur would be in more pain.

Alfred kissed Arthur waiting for him to relax and give him clearance to move. After a few moments, Arthur relaxed enough and nodded letting Alfred know it was ok to move. Alfred started moving slowly, carefully controlling himself so he didn't lose control and hurt his beloved. Soon Arthur moved his hips impatiently ready for Alfred to move faster. Alfred smiled and complied with his lover's demands of moving faster and moving to try and find Arthur's special spot. Soon Alfred found it and Arthur moaned loudly and entangled his body with Alfred's by wrapping his legs around the younger's waist, helping Alfred go deeper. Soon both boys were overcome with sweet euphoria and cried each other's names as they came together.

Panting, Alfred pulled out of Arthur and lay beside him on the loveseat as best he could. Arthur moved so they could cuddle and both of them held the other close as love radiated from both of them. "Alfred," Arthur murmured, close to sleep, "you're telling my brothers that we're engaged." Alfred groaned with a sigh, "Awe come on Iggy! You ruined the moment!" Both boys laughed as sweet slumber took them over for a bit. And left unnoticed over head hung a single strand of mistletoe in the shape of a heart. It was truly a magical Christmas.


End file.
